Datenshi Book 1: Rising
by Hoarfrost Lachrymose
Summary: Naru's had enough. So she decides to do the unexpected and leaves Konoha. Four years later, all but those who knew her have forgotten her. So who is the Assassin at this years Jounin exams? Fem!Narutox? Not NaruxSasu! Maybe NaruxKyuubi! Not sure yet!


Datenshi

Hi, it's SnowKissed! I'm sorry this is so short but my muse ran away, screaming that she needed coffee! So I was left with the end and nothing else. So read up and please review! Also, if you're reading this Kagamine. Mona (I think you changed Ur name but whatever!), thank for the messages and reviews! Cookies for reviewers!

I looked back at my home, the place that had been my whole world until I had left that first time for Wave. The place that hated me and would be happy to see me dead.

Last night they'd trashed my apartment and tried to burn it. It was the last straw and I had snapped. Throwing my weapons and all my belongings into a bag, I had stolen away in the dead of the night to the Hokage Mountain. I sat on the head of the Yondaime Hokage, my favorite Hokage. I admire his courage and his sacrifice, his determination at saving his comrades.

As the sun peeped over the horizon, I sighed and then used Shunshin to get to my apartment. Going to a small part of my cupboard that housed my battle gear, I got to work. I selected white fitted body armour (like Sango's from Inuyasha) with golden trims and a white hooded trench coat with the kanji for Jinchuuriki embroidered in red, as well as silver and gold flames stretching up the cloak. Taking off my beaten up hitaite, I braided my hair and then wrapped a white cloth band in place of it. In the centre was the kanji for the Nine Tailed Fox Demon in black. My outfit was complete. No longer was I Uzumaki Naru, no longer the Kyuubi Brat. I was now the White Death, I would follow the footsteps of my mother, Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death.

I picked up a kunai and scratched deeply through the Konoha leaf, severing both my loyalty and my connection to Konoha. As soon as I walked out the gates, this place was no longer my home but my enemy. Gently I lay the hitaite next a letter on my kitchen bench and pulled my hood up, completely covering my face. Underneath it I wore a white mask that covered half my face, leaving only my eyes visible and my forehead. I was now unrecognizable as Naru, the dumb kunoichi who wore orange.

The mask, the real mask of my childhood, was being replaced by the real me. For fourteen years I had stood against a whole village but no more. I grabbed the goggles that the Hokage had given me when I entered the Academy.

I used a Shunshin to get to the gate and saw the two chuunin guards at the desk. I walked slowly past them and was just out the gate when one of them cried out for me to stop. I took off but in my haste, dropped my goggles. I had no time to go back and merely kept running.

Cold drops rolled down my face and I started, thinking it was raining. Then I realised I was crying, crying for the home I had never really belonged in and crying for the friends I had left behind, those who would never cry for me. I wept bitter tears as storms clouds scudded above and the sky began crying along with. It seemed to cry with me and for me, for the sadness that overflowed from my heart. Just like they had said at Jiji's funeral, the sky was crying too.

I ran for another six hours before the rain eased off, now gently sprinkling. I looked around in the fading light as an early twilight fell as the light of the overcast sky spread softly fading light across the expanse of forest. I was near the western edge, near the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. A range of mountains separated me from Kaze and I headed towards them, looking for shelter for the night. If I wanted to get to Suna anytime soon, I would need to rest half way. Stumbling through the night would not get me any closer to Suna; it would only serve to get me off track. I found a cave at the foothills of the mountains, large enough to fit a whole team of adults. As I settled in the back corner of the cave, I made sure I was in a strategically safe spot before arranging a soft bed of moss. As I lay I heard the rain pick up, plummeting down and hitting the ground harshly, producing a soothing cacophony of sounds. The gentle _plop _of the rain, the _splat _of the rain hitting the trees. I fell into a light sleep, my ears carefully listening for any noises in the night.

I awoke with the dawn as the soft light of the sun spilled into the cave, lighting it a brilliant golden red. Droplets of water shone in the morning sun, rainbows shimmering in their depths.

Collecting my gear, I set off over the mountains. Around midday I reached the crest of the mountains and as I looked out, all I saw was sand, miles and miles of it and in the distance, the blurry form of Sunakagure in the distance. The first part of my journey was about to start.

The White Death was loose and so was Kyuubi. The world better watch out.

Ok, it's done! Hope you liked it! Please review!

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
